Spica
by Sapphire09
Summary: Naruto and Hinata disappeared in a night. A secret from the past also being told. Akatsuki is no more, but peace didn't arrive at the nations yet... OOCness and undecided pairing. See profile for better summary
1. 00 The Beginning

another story from Sapphire09. gomen for the spelling and horrible grammar :(

"Human talks"

_'Human thinking'/ flashback/memories/ dreams_

_'Telepathic conversation between humans'/ letters/ notes_

**"Demon/other inhuman things talks"**

**'_Demon/another inhuman things thought'_**

**_'Telepathic conversation between demons/other inhuman things'_**

* * *

**xXxSPICAxXx  
**_by Sapphire09_

* * *

**The Beginning**

"Damn it," he whispered slowly. He is alone in the darkness in his room. He has failed. He failed to bring his best friend back. He failed to keep his promise. But, most of all, he has failed to see the reality.

He always thought that if he becomes the Hokage, people will respect him. He thought if he does something for this village, he'll be acknowledged. But, in reality none of it will happen.

Even if he manage to become the Hokage, who can guarantee that he'll be respected? Who can guarantee that the villager will not deny him as their leader?

Even when he managed to defeat Gaara, no one believes he did it. Everyone thought it was the last Uchiha that did it.

Sasuke's betrayal has opened his eyes to the reality. In this world, you can't believe in anyone, and he learned it in the hard way.

What good it is to protect a village that hates him to the very core? What good it is to stay in a place where no one respected him? Acknowledged him? … Love him?

He knew that there are some people in the village that acknowledge him, respect him, and love him for who he was, but he can't stay in this village. So, tonight, he'll go to a place where no one could find him and train until he can destroy Akatsuki and Otogakure with his own hands.

* * *

'_A burden, huh?'_ she thinks inwardly. She lay on her bed, staring outside her window to the starry skies. Everything she has done, everything she has accomplice, is still not good enough? Is she really not worth praising?

She was tired to try to satisfy her father, to prove that she really is worth to be the Hyuuga heir. She was tired and hurt. She wanted to go, to disappear. She wanted to go to somewhere where no one could find her. She then move her sight to a small able near her. '_11.56 pm, almost midnight...' _she mused inwardly_._

She then get up from her bed and walk toward the drawer. She snatches her back pack and few scrolls. She then began packing her stuff and left the Hyuuga compound. She then gives her clock one last glance before throwing a kunai and the clock stopped dead.

'_If I'm a burden, then I should leave this place, right kaa-san? It's no use to stay in a place where everyone only sees me as a burden anyway. I want to please and make tou-san happy, but how? I've tried so many times only to fail. I'm tired; I want to find my own happiness. I'm not some kind of heroine in some fairytales that let go of her happiness just for the sake of others.' _With that last thought, she left the compound and headed towards the gate.

The broken clock shows the time before it completely dead. It's 12.00 am

* * *

'_Is this really is the right decision? Am I really sure I want to do this?'_ he thought. His stuff is already in his back pack. He is ready to leave whenever.

"**You are the one that choose this decision, kit. Myself, I agree to whatever choices that you choose.**" The Kyuubi said wisely. Tightening his fist, he makes his decision.

'_I've got to move on. I can't be myself in here. I have to go to somewhere else. I don't belong in here,_' he thinks, _"They'll banish me eventually, anyway."_ When the clock strikes twelve, he left in haste towards the gate.

* * *

Two years after their disappearance, the Akatsuki has been destroyed. No one knows who did it. The bodies of the member are founded in pieces. But, there's only few member, not all. The one that is founded has orange hair and piercing over his face. Nearby, other five bodies that have similar characteristic with him also founded. The other one has black and white skin, confirmed to be someone named Zetsu. A man with spiky black hair that wears broken swirl mask also founded there. He then later confirmed as the supposedly deceased Uchiha Madara. Pieces of the body that supposedly belonged to Kakuzu and Hidan also founded there.

But, they can't find the bodies of other members, like Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara and Uchiha Itachi. No one could really tell what happened to them. They were all just missing from the face of the earth, also with the one that destroyed Akatsuki. All of them gone without a trace. Some said that the one that destroyed Akatsuki destroy their body to the sizes smaller than dust. Some said that they joined the one that bring Akatsuki's destruction, and some said they managed to escape after the fight happens, but no one really knows.

The word about Akatsuki's destruction reached Sasuke's ears right after he formed team 'Hebi'. He decides to go to Konoha for confirmation, along with the team he has formed.

Outside the Konoha border, he encounters few of his 'friends', which is Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Neji. Intense silence past across them before Shikamaru speak up.

"Well then, I suppose we don't have to look for you anymore, Uchiha," he said. Sasuke stare at them suspiciously.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the Godaime Hokage would like to see you," Shikamaru said again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. "See me? I'm no longer shinobi of Konoha. Why should I see her?" he retorted.

"Listen, Uchiha. We actually didn't want to do this. We could careless about you. But, the Hokage said you deserve to know about this matter," Kiba said rudely. "About what? And how should I know that you didn't make this up just to take me back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked back. "Because, like Kiba has said, we don't care about you. We prefer you to be outside our village, hopefully being killed by Hunter-nin, than to be inside the village and terrorize it," Neji said coldly. "And, about what you deserve to know, we don't know what it is. We only know that it has something to do with the Uchiha massacre," Shikamaru continue.

At the word 'Uchiha Massacre', Sasuke's ears perked up, along with his team. "I'll kill you all if this is a trick," Sasuke said in a threatening voice. "Do you really think that we'll stoop so low to use the massacre just to trick you into Konoha?" Neji said in an equal tone. They then go back to the direction to Konoha, didn't bother to check on Sasuke's team if they really follow them or not.

Sasuke didn't really know them, but he also knows that they won't go that low just to bring him back. Hell, they even didn't like him, and he knows that for a fact. Realizing that they don't have any motive to trick him, he decides to follow them, but keep his guard high.

* * *

When they arrived, they went toward the Hokage tower. They took the rooftops to avoid or meet any villagers. In their way, Sasuke realize that the village seems a little bit…dull. Many chatted happily, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something is wrong, very wrong.

"Hey, Sasuke! Is this your old home? It seems so peaceful and happy! It surely is different to Oto," Suigetsu said. "Yes. It is peaceful, and it also has beautiful scenery too," Juugo added. Sasuke can see that Kiba is muttering something with Chouji and give them an instant glance while the others stiffened.

"No… It's a little bit different than Konoha that I used to know. I can't place it, but it seems that something is wrong," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Wait. It couldn't be a trap, could it?" Karin asked worriedly. Sasuke throw a glance at the Konoha ninja in front of him.

"No. It's something else," Sasuke said. "Do you four care to enlighten us?"

They then stopped. They throw a glance at each other. Neji then spoke up.

"You can ask the Hokage yourself later," he said. They then continue on. Sasuke stares suspiciously at them, but follows, nonetheless.

At the Hokage Tower, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo stayed at the waiting room, since it's a private meeting. Sasuke then continue to follows the Konoha ninjas to the Hokage's office. Other members of the Konoha 12 and their sensei are in there. He could feel that all eyes in the room are on him. Some eyes held shock, some held dislikes, some just emotionless. Truthfully, Sasuke is a little startled to see them, especially Sakura and Kakashi.

'_Wait… Sakura and Kakashi?_' He then looks everywhere around the room. He notices that Naruto is missing. He feels a little bit… disappointed, but also felt relief. He was curious, but he didn't ask. He guessed that he was overslept or in mission. It's still morning, after all.

"Welcome Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. Also with you… Uchiha," Tsunade said after the door is closed and Kakashi put a jutsu so that the conversation inside won't be heard.

"Hn. I believe they said you have something to tell me, concerning the Uchiha Massacre, _Hokage-sama_," Sasuke said. He wanted for this to be done soon, so he could leave soon, hopefully before Naruto arrives.

Tsunade looks at him for a second before she said anything. "I'm quite surprised that you actually here. I was hoping that they would find your dead body, instead of you," she said in cold voice.

"Can you just tell me what you need to tell me?" Sasuke said in a tone that lacked emotion. Tsunade look at him and his team sharply, before she close her eyes. She then pulls out a scroll, that full of opened seals. Every eye in the room looks at it in curiosity.

"This is the scroll I just founded. It suddenly appeared around a week ago on my desk. Just three days ago, Jiraiya managed to unseal all of the seals on this scroll. Truthfully, I am quite surprised that this scroll contains a secret. A secret that should have been told," Tsunade pauses. She then looks towards Sasuke. "Especially to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked. "What?" he said. The others also shocked. "What are you talking about, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked. Tsunade then sighed. "Before you could understand what I will read from this scroll, you'll need to know the history of how this Konoha village was founded," Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama, I mean no disrespect, but just what is the content in that scroll?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, Hokage-sama. Why is it so important that we have to retrieve…_him_?" Kiba asked as he point to Sasuke.

"This scroll…," she said as she lifts the scroll with her right hand. "…contains the truth."

"Truth?" Chouji asked. "What truth?"

Tsunade looks around the room before continues, "The truth about Uchiha Itachi and the reason behind the Uchiha Massacre."

* * *

I know I haven't update Namikaze Uzumaki Minami, but this story is bugging me !! 0

care to tell me your opinion ??.

and sorry for the timeskip . nothing much happened in the timeskip anyway . it's set before the the akatsuki invasion to Suna, so Shukaku is still in Gaara . =)


	2. 01 The Abominable Truth

Sapphire09: A little bit earlier than I intended... but anyway, hope you'll enjoy !! .

**Warning : SPOILER !! Around chapter 397 to 402.** I don't remember the exact chapter, but I'm sure it's around that.

* * *

**xXxSPICAxXx  
**_by Sapphire09

* * *

_

**The Abominable Truth  
**

"_The truth about Uchiha Itachi and the reason behind the Uchiha Massacre."_

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Truth?"

Everyone then turn their eyes on him.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled. Tsunade then lower her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Itachi has become a sacrifice, that had it's origins in the past," she said.

"Sacrifice? What sacrifice? The one that become sacrifices were my family! He killed them, just to measure his power!! Now you tell me that the sacrifice is Itachi?! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hokage-sama, I don't usually agree with a traitor, but yeah. I also think that how come he becomes the sacrifice?" Kiba said then. Some other also nodded.

"That is why you have to hear me first. This is going to be a long story, but it's all true," Tsunade said. She scans around the room and notice that Sasuke is glaring at her.

"However, I don't have any proof. So, it's all up to you, to believe me or not," she said again, more likely towards Sasuke. He just stands there in silent anger. "Alright then, tell me," he said at last.

Tsunade than relax on her chair and began the story.

"More than 80 years ago, the world is still engulfed in a never-ending state of war. Countries fought to gain power and expand their territory. At those times, ninjas were nothing but individual clans acting as armed militia. Each clan was hired to fight for a country.

"And, among the numerous clans, two were feared as the strongest. They were my grandfather's clan, the Senju clan, and…," she pauses as she glances towards Sasuke, "…and the Uchiha clan."

Tsunade then continue, "Those two clans were like rivals. If one country hires the Uchihas, their enemy will hire the Senju. It's always been like that. They were rivals. One day, the Senju clan asked for a truce with the Uchiha clan, and they agreed. Both clans were exhausted from the endless fighting. They have reached their limits. At that time, the only one that opposed the truce was Uchiha Madara, leader of the Uchiha clan.

"It was inevitable. However, without support, the only thing he could do was agree. Shortly thereafter, the alliance between the Senju and the Uchiha made a pact with the Fire Country Daimyo, and the first ninja village was formed.

"Things would have been peaceful, but there was a dispute over who would be Hokage. In the end, the one that got the title is Senju Hashirama, my grandfather, also the leader of the Senju clan.

"Once Hashirama become the Shodaime Hokage, it soon became clear that the Uchiha clan were losing their supremacy. Madara was the only one amongst the clan that decided to oppose my grandfather. He then left the village.

"Bent on revenge, he then challenged Konohagakure. The battle takes place at the place that we know now as the Valley of the End. Despite that he have the Nine-tails on his back and call, he still defeated by the Shodaime."

Sasuke flinched a bit at the irony... However, he keeps it to himself and continue listening.

"After that battle, everyone presume that he's dead. However, now we know that is not true. He was still alive, without anybody knowing. Well, at least until we founded his body recently."

Everyone have a look of disbelief on their faces. That is a hard thing to believe. Sakura then speak up, "Tsunade-shishou, what did Konoha do to the Uchiha after that fight? They can't just let them be, since the one that attacked, was their own leader."

"Yes, they did do something. To ensure that another Madara never came to be, the Nidaime then gave the Uchiha the position of Konoha Military Police, supposedly as a sign of trust. But, when I look back to the past reports, from when Konoha Military Force was formed until it was disbanded I then realized, it was really just to distance them from the governing of the village," Tsunade continued. Every eye in the room widened.

"We… we never knew that," Ino said. "Of course. The only one that knows is only Koharu, Homura, Danzo, and me. I'm not supposed to know, but my own grandfather told me that before he died. Those three never knew that I know," Tsunade said.

"Then, what is the relations between this and Itachi?" Sasuke said demandingly. At least, he understands why Konoha doesn't trust his clan fully. And he thinks it is logical. The one he has to blame is Madara himself. If only he just went into the flow and tried to prove that they are trustworthy, maybe his clan will gain more trust and maybe they will gain more supremacy. Thank goodness he died.

Tsunade then open the scroll and do some hand seals. A blue glass orb then appears from the scroll.

"What is that, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. The others also stare at it with curiosity. It looks like a blue glass ball that has the size of a tennis ball. They can see through the glass and it seems foggy inside it. But, what makes them curious, that the fog looks alive. It moves around inside the sphere. What makes them even more curious, the fog and the color reminds them of chakra.

"I found this at my desk two weeks ago, sealed in this scroll with the most complicated seal. Jiraiya managed to unseal it three days ago, and we're very shocked to see the content. It's hard to explain, so why don't I just show you?" Tsunade said as she pours her chakra to the sphere.

After she gives enough chakra, it floating and glowing brightly. They close their eyes because the light is too bright. When they feel that the glow have died out, they opened their eyes. They were surprised to see that they were in the meeting room, with Koharu, Homura, and Danzo, and even more surprised to see the Sandaime Hokage came in to the room.

"What you see right now is not real. It's no more than … an illusion. But, what happens right now is truly happened in the past. This … genjutsu is only to visualize it to us," Tsunade said again.

"It is. The source is from that blue crystal ball," Neji said after he activates his Byakuugan and points to the floating sphere. They all then relaxed for a bit, though they still have curiosity of what is that blue sphere.

"_What is it you want to discuss?" _They can hear the Sandaime's voice then. For Asuma and other Jounins, it's a bit overwhelming. Tsunade already used the blue sphere before, with Jiraiya, after he manages to unseal the scroll, so she already knows what or who to expect. For the others, it's a little bit creepy, but also overwhelming, to see and hear someone that they know for a fact, dead.

"_Sarutobi, I'm sure you still remember about Kyuubi's attack few years ago," Koharu said._ "This scene takes place around three years after the Kyuubi's attack," Tsunade said.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked. "I already watch this before. Believe me, I know what will happen or who will comes out later," she said.

"_Of course I do. What about it?" _

"_Sarutobi, ever you think that the Uchiha maybe behind that incident?" Homura said. _

"Uchiha? Just what is that old wrinkled meat bag talking about?" Kiba asked. Similar question also ran through the other's head, even. But, Tsunade just put a finger near her lips, motioning them to be silent.

"_Just why did you think it like that?"_

"_Sarutobi, did you remember the fight between the Shodaime Hokage and Uchiha Madara? At that time, Madara have the aid of the Kyuubi. Madara can control the Kyuubi. We also know that the Uchiha's powers are the only thing that can control Kyuubi."_

"_What are you trying to say, Koharu?" Sarutobi asked._

"_What they're trying to say is there's possibility that the Uchiha was behind that incident," Danzou said. "They might be plotting a rebellion."_

"_Do you have any proof?" Sarutobi asked. "No, not yet. But, the possibilities are there. They should be guarded by the ANBU." Danzo insisted._

"Sarutobi-sensei was the only one to voice any dissent about what Danzo has suggested, but his advisors and Danzo refused to listen to him. After that, the Uchiha were closely guarded by ANBU. They were forced to live in a corner of the village and basically segregated from the rest of the population," Tsunade explained. They then watch where the meeting is over. Sarutobi massage his forehead with his fingers. He then stares into the ceiling.

"_Naruto, I thought I already told you to not eavesdrop," Sarutobi said suddenly. One of the ceiling tiles removed and 3 years old Naruto appeared from the hole._

"_Sorry, ji-chan. I just can't help it. It's in my blood," Naruto said as he jumped and landed right in front of Sandaime. _

"Tsunade-shishou, is that …Naruto?" Sakura asked. Her eyes begin to get teary.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tsunade said, her heads down. "But…that means Naruto knew about the whole thing, didn't he?" Neji said.

"But, if he knows, how come he never told… me anything? It's my family that we're talking about here!" Sasuke said. "Sasuke, there's a reason to it. Just watch and you'll know," Tsunade said again.

"_I don't think that Uchiha was behind that incident," Naruto said._ All of the people in the room turn back their attention the conversation.

"_What makes you think that, Naruto? You have heard everything, so you must have heard that Uchiha do have power to control Kyuubi," Sarutobi asked, amused._

"_Well, as far as I have heard from your 'secret meeting', the only Uchiha that has the power to control Kyuubi in the history is only Uchiha Ma… Mara…something. So, since he was dead, who else can?" Naruto said childishly as he starts on hopping on the couch._

"_Nice logic, Naruto. However, just because the only known Uchiha that can control Kyuubi was only Madara (oh yeah! That's the name!)…how can you say that no one in clan can do it?" Sarutobi asked again as he holds Naruto and put him on his lap. Naruto then stops bouncing and start playing on Sandaime's hat._

"_I'm just a kid. Anyway, I don't believe in easy power. There's no way Madara can gain the level of his sharingan just by enough training. There must be some price to pay to gain that sharingan. Besides, I don't really think that the Kyuubi came to Konoha to destroy the village, anyway," he said again. Sarutobi then raised an eyebrow at his last statement._

"_Really? Then, in your opinion, why did Kyuubi came to Konoha, then?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe it was lost?" he childishly said again._ Many raised eyebrow from the spectators.

"_Lost?"_

"_Yeah, lost. Maybe it was lost and wanted to ask for direction. Since maybe it knew where Konoha village was close from wherever it was, so it wanted to ask for directions in Konoha. But then you guys panicked and thought that it wanted to destroy Konoha and attack it. Because you attack it, it attacked back. And then the destruction happened. Do you have any cheesecake here?" he said. He then hops down and start to investigate the room, looking for any cake._

"To tell you the truth, it may seem quite funny and childish at the same time. But, you have to remember that Naruto was still 3 years old at that time. To make such opinion, even to know such secret, to make a prediction and beliefs that is close to the truth, is quite unusual. Three years old kid doesn't usually think like he did. They tend to believe whatever that were said to them, and start to make their own opinion at five (A/n: I don't know if it is true or not. I just made it up. The point is that Naruto is smart here).

"Even so, it's Kyuubi that we're talking about. Even in your age, you must all think that monsters were evil. I have to say that Naruto that we see here were different than Naruto that we knew," Tsunade said as she watch little Naruto trying to find his cake.

"Why are we suddenly talks about Naruto? Where is he anyway?" Sasuke asked in curiosity and a little annoyed. He was there because they told him that they knew whatever 'truth' about Itachi-bastard.

"_Hahahaha. Nice analysis, Naruto. And, no, I don't have any. By the way, I need to meet Itachi concerning that last meeting, Naruto. So… can you…" _

"Neji, you haven't told him yet?" Tsunade asked. "No. I didn't want to accidentally attack him just because I can't control myself," Neji replied. "Told me what?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"_Ask him to meet you at the Hokage's office? Sure!" Naruto cut short before he dashed out from the room. "I actually going to say that can he be with Iruka for the time being…," Sarutobi mutters. _The scene then changed back to the Hokage's office

"Eh? Is it done?" Kiba said in confusion, cutting the last conversation. "No, it isn't," Tsunade said. Her words then proofed by Sandaime walking in with a 13 years old Itachi. Sasuke is a little bit startled (and furious) to see the young Itachi, the one he has loved, until the day he killed the clan.

He then watches Sandaime pass through Kiba, Neji, and Tsunade on his way to the desk. Itachi is still standing near the door, before Sandaime motioned him to stand in front of him. He also passes through whomever on his way.

"It's quite freaky to see them pass through us like that," Ino said.

"_Itachi-kun, I suppose you got it, am I right?"_

_Itachi didn't answer. He just nodded slightly. If one would care to take a closer look, they'll see that both of their faces held sadness and full of remorse._

"_The Uchiha clan is plotting a coup d'état, to take over the village," Itachi said in emotionless voice. "Their plan will take place in 90 days from now, exactly at the Kyuubi's festival. They also planned on killing Naruto." _Itachi's statement make all eyes, except Tsunade's, widened.

"What? The Uchiha clan planned a coup d'état?" Tenten said in shock, just like everyone.

"Konoha higher-ups have their suspicion, so they planted a spy inside the clan," Tsunade trailed off. He then glanced towards Sasuke's shocked face. "And that spy was your brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"He… was a spy?" Sasuke said full of shock. The others also shocked, very shocked. Tsunade then continue again, and everyone begins to ignore the genjutsu scene that is happening around them.

"Though you were part of the Uchiha, you were kept in the dark. You were too young at that time," Tsunade said. "Your father, Uchiha Fugaku, was the ringleader behind the coup d'état." Sasuke's shock doubled then.

"Itachi entered ANBU on your father's orders, to be a spy. But, the opposite happens. Itachi gave the village info on Uchiha. He was what we would call a 'double agent'," Tsunade continue. Sasuke's hand then formed into a fist.

"The village elders then gave him a secret mission, that is the annihilation of the Uchiha clan," someone said. Jiraiya then suddenly appeared near Tsunade. Everyone then gasped, whether from shock of Jiraiya's sudden appearance or because of the news. "Sandaime already tried to reach a truce with the Uchiha…," Jiraiya then continue. No one even bother to ask why he suddenly appeared.

"…but time pressed on, and he failed," Jiraiya said as he put his attention to the genjutsu scene. When he does, the others also put their attention. The scene already changed and they all in somewhere unfamiliar. They see a kneeling blood-covered Itachi, solemn Sandaime, and shaking little Naruto.

"_Shishui have his suspicions. He encounters me last night, just when I will attend the family meeting," Itachi said, his head is bowing. His hands are shaking slightly. "He knows everything. He has been keeping a close eye on me. He told me that the Uchiha will ignore the truce and attack in few days. He knows that I'm a spy," Itachi said, head still bowing._

"_We then fight. I… didn't mean to kill him. I only going to wound him, or make him unconscious, and then I'll leave him to you. … He… I know he could've dodged my last attack… I give him an opening," Itachi's voice getting shakier and shakier on every word he said. Sandaime look at him in sympathy, and put his hand on his shoulder. _

"_He… He was my best friend…," Itachi said as drips of tears slowly falls to the ground. Sandaime then squeeze his shoulder in attempt to calm him down. Naruto is standing nearby in silent. His eyes held sympathy towards Itachi._

"_He… was like an older brother to me…" Itachi said again._ Sasuke never see his brother's weak side, until now. He was shocked. He then can feel his tears threatened to spill out.

"He knew nothing about Shishui's dying message. That note really is Shishui's own handwriting. It seems that Shishui is actually on Itachi's side. Itachi has tried to make the family realize that the clan is still a part of Konoha. But, he didn't have enough time. The massacre then happens," Jiraiya continued. Sasuke then falls on his knees.

"It was his duty. Killing the whole clan and leaving the village in dishonor. It was all part of his duty, and he fulfilled it. Except for one mistake…," Jiraiya trailed. Sasuke then look up to him. The others also look at him.

"He was unable…," Jiraiya continues as he lock his eyes to Sasuke, "…to kill his own little brother."

* * *

Sapphire09: I know.. It's short... Too short. And mostly around the things I'm sure you already know. Anyway, I'm not expecting reviews, but it's still nice if you tell me how this story is.

If you're confused, the one in italics is the scene that is visualized. I kinda take the idea from FFX-FFX2 sphere thingies, but the sphere in this story were played by adding chakra to it and the sphere visualize it in 3D. About why Jiraiya appeared all suddenly... figured he'll be the one that also knows about it, since he was the one that unseal the scroll. He also have a part in upcoming chapter...

sidenotes : by the way, Namikaze Uzumaki Minami won't be updated until I know how to put the idea that is in my mind into words....


	3. 02 Behind Those Eyes

Sapphire09 : Here you go ! New chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you ;)

My grammar is not too good. Sorry if it annoys you....

* * *

**xXxSPICAxXx  
**_by Sapphire09_

* * *

**Behind Those Eyes**

_"He was unable…," Jiraiya continues as he lock his eyes to Sasuke, "…to kill his own little brother." _

Everyone's eyes then widened, especially Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Jiraiya then turn his head towards the scene that has changed again. "This scene is set exactly after the massacre."

_"I'm sorry, I have failed the mission," Itachi said. He kneels in front of Sarutobi; his head is bowing down so his bangs covered his eyes. Sandaime shake his head slightly. "No, Itachi. You have done well enough."_

_"Hokage-sama, I beg you to protect my little brother, Sasuke," Itachi pleaded. "I'm afraid that Danzo and the elders will try to turn him into an emotionless walking weapon, and that's the last thing I want him to be."_

_"I will. Would you like me to tell him the truth?" Sandaime asked. Itachi deepened the bow. _

_"Please, don't tell him. Just let this secret buried along with my death, Hokage-sama," Itachi said, his head still down. Sandaime glanced to his right and 7 years old Naruto appeared suddenly._

_"Itachi… Then what about your brother?" Naruto asked in a tone more mature than his age. "Do you want him to live in the path of revenge, of hatred, forever?"_

_"When he becomes stronger than me, he will find me and will kill me. He will be hailed as Konoha's hero after he kills me. He will revive the new Uchiha clan. I will have nothing to worry about then," he said without lifting his head. Naruto then glares at him. "You already planned everything for him, haven't you?" Naruto said. Itachi didn't reply._

_"YOU CAN'T DECIDE HIS FUTURE!! You can't decide who will he be, or his path of life!! You're supposed to help him find his own path, not to decide it!! Don't you know that you just destroyed your brother's life?!" Naruto yelled. Sandaime tried to calm him, while Itachi still frozen on his place._

_Felt ignored, he then walk towards him and force him to look at him in the eye. Itachi's kneeling position makes it easy for his short body. Naruto narrowed his eyes after he saw Itachi's emotionless dull onyx eyes. He also could see dried blood from the tip of his eyelashes._

_"Looks like there's no chance of saving you now, is there?" Naruto said in remorse. "Revenge… is not a simple word, Itachi. Even after he gets his revenge, there won't be any guarantee that he'll live happily. You have to know, to understand, that if you wish for revenge, an equally hard blow will be dealt back to yourself."_

_ He then turns his back on him. "I will find a way, to make your brother knows, without breaking my promise," Naruto said. Itachi seemed to object, but Naruto look sternly at him, on the eye, "You better believe it." Closing his eyes, Itachi then disappeared in swirl of wind. _

_"Let's begin the sealing, Hokage-sama," Naruto said after the wind dispersed. _

Sasuke was shocked. He doesn't understand what sealing, and Naruto… doesn't like Naruto, at all. The little Naruto he saw in the genjutsu were even more matured than the 12 years old one. He then realized that Naruto and Hinata never came to the meeting in here. The genjutsu then dispersed and they were back at the Hokage's office.

"W-what… what sealing?" Kiba stuttered. Everyone turn their heads to Tsunade's direction then. "… I'm not sure. I guess it was a memory sealing. If so, it would explain why he didn't seem to know about this."

"Memory sealing? Is it possible?" Neji asked. Jiraiya nodded. "There's high possibility. I don't know for sure, though."

"Sasuke, I will tell you this now. You are now already inside and at the center of Konoha. If you decide to stay, you'll be given a year of punishment decided by your… friends. But, if you decide to go, you and your team will face the guards. Once captured, you'll be punished by the elders," Tsunade said.

"I'll stay. Itachi is probably dead by now… If Madara died together with Akatsuki, then he must be dead too. I don't have any purpose anymore," he replied. He does need to rest his head because of this very shocking news. He needs to think.

Everyone look at him suspiciously. "Fine then. You will stay at an apartment, guarded by my most trustful shinobi. I will let you live back in your house after we were sure you can be trusted. Truthfully, I thought you'll attack blindly at Konoha after the meeting. That's one of the reasons that there were ANBUs guarding outside and watching the rest of your teams," Tsunade said as she trying to find a key.

When she found the key, she then tosses it to Sasuke that catch it with ease. "You can stay at Naruto's old apartment," Tsunade said. Everyone's heads snapped at the Hokage. "What?"

"Because of the upcoming chuunin exam, there was no other vacant apartment or rooms left. Naruto's old apartment was the only place left," Tsunade said. "That just reminds me. You guys never answer my question. Where is Naruto?" he asked, unconsciously tightened his grip on the key. Before Tsunade could answer, Jiraiya speak first.

"He's not here, that's all we can say to you right now. We won't give you other things to think about, so we will save it for later," he said. Tsunade motioned everyone to leave. They all leave, except Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Sakura and Kakashi will be your guard, at least for now. You may leave," Tsunade said again.

"Wait a minute! Do you mean that Naruto left the village? Are you serious?" Sasuke asked after his shock passes. His head ache badly. First, his brother turned out to be the nice person, and now Naruto left the village? Did he have been underground for too long that everything has been turned upside-down?

Tsunade doesn't seem too happy when he starts talking about Naruto, since she glares at Sasuke. She demands them to leave, except for Jiraiya. Sakura and Kakashi drags Sasuke outside the office, where the others waiting.

"Sasuke, we won't talk about Naruto, at least not until have cleared up your mind. It… was a touchy subject for all of us," Sakura said. Sasuke realize that she didn't call him Sasuke-kun like she used to call him. Sasuke stayed in silent. He decides that it is the best thing to do right now. He have to absorb the entire story and everything first.

"Kakashi-sensei will take you to the apartment. I and the others have to… talk about something," Sakura said before she waved at them and walk towards the other Konoha 12 (should be 9, or 10, if Sasuke included, now).

"Follow me, Sasuke," Kakashi said. Sasuke, then followed by Karin, Suigetsu, and then Juugo, follows him obediently. Not long, they then arrived in a seemingly normal apartment. Kakashi then led them to Naruto's old room.

"Here we are," Kakashi said as they arrived in front of Naruto's old apartment. He put in the key, open it, and led them inside the living room. What they see in there shocked them, mostly Sasuke.

"Damn! What happened here? This place looks like that a typhoon just strike in here!" Suigetsu exclaimed out loud. The sofa was ripped in most places, wooden table and chairs were broken, and most of the wallpapers were ripped. There were also many writings carved on the wall. Many curses were written. They were all held the same meaning, for the monster to die.

Suddenly, they can feel massive killing intent. Juugo admits that the killing intent is even more intense than his. Suigetsu and Karin fidget when they feel that killing intent. Three of them thought that it was Sasuke that felt offended. All of them glance to the source of the intense bloodlust. What makes them surprised is that it was not Sasuke, but Kakashi that is standing in front of them.

It's kind of scary, actually, to see Kakashi's only visible eye narrowed dangerously like that. The intense killing intent that is coming from him also could rival Shukaku's bloodlust. Even Sasuke feels a little bit afraid.

"Kakashi-sens…san. Since when did this place turned like this?" Sasuke asked carefully. In his genin days, mad Kakashi never had been a good sight to see. He also shocked to see the state of the apartment. He knew those writings and all are not directed to him, since he knows that his and his team arrival was kept in secret.

"Just recently, I'm sure," Kakashi said in low voice. "Everyone always came to this place everyday, to clean this place or just hanging out. Only today, that we don't have time to check this place." Kakashi then sniffed the air, trying to find some scent. When he found it, he let out some low growls.

Just then, Sakura and the other Konoha 9 came. Everyone gasped at the scene in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei? Who did this?" Sakura asked demandingly. "You know who. Those damned…," Kakashi doesn't need to continue. Everyone knew who did those things. The Villagers.

Sakura then stepped out from the room. Before she manages to pass the front door, an arm stopped her. "Don't," the owner said.

"Shikamaru…"

"Shikamaru! Those damned… people deserved everything that…" Ino said, but Shikamaru cut it. "I know. Do you think that I'm not mad? Even after he's gone, they still doing this. But, we still have to report this to the Hokage… so she can legalize our action in punishing them," Shikamaru said the last part coldly.

Everyone could see that Shikamaru's eyes are glinting with anger. All of them then stomp out from the apartment, looking for anyone that disregards Naruto, right in front of their noses. All but Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry, but will you…" Sakura started. "I know. I will take care of Sasuke, in one condition…," Kakashi paused. He then points on the writings on the wall, "…bring the one that wrote that to me."

Sakura nodded, before she catches up with the others. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo release their breath that they didn't know was holding.

"Sasuke, just who is this Naruto-guy? When we were in that red tower, I overheard some ANBU talking about him. And now, they all mad because some guys trashed his home? He must be some important person," Suigetsu said in wild curiosity, in hushed voice. But, Kakashi still hears him. He glares at them before he went to other rooms, checking the damages that had been done.

"He… was once my teammate in my genin days," Sasuke said simply. "Is that all?" Suigetsu asked, obviously not satisfied.

"… He was also my worst rival, and was my best friend," Sasuke said. His back turned. "Your best friend?" Karin asked. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. Juugo became interested by this Naruto guy, since he can be Sasuke's best friend, and worst rival, nonetheless.

Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu knew that they are teammates, but they also knew that for Sasuke, they were nothing more than just that, teammates. Once team Hebi broke up, Sasuke won't even glance at them. They were nothing more in Sasuke's eyes but tools.

"You can use the bedroom and the bathroom perfectly. We already cast a protection seal in there, so the damage is reduced. However, the kitchen is damaged badly. We have to eat lunch outside. We can go whenever you are hungry," Kakashi said suddenly in monotone. Totally different from his care-free tone that Sasuke used to hear.

The door then opened with a loud smack. Sakura and the others came through. Behind them, around 20 villagers that proved guilty for Naruto's house wreckage forcefully dragged. Every member of team Hebi's eyes widened in surprise.

"SASUKE-SAMA!! YOU HAVE RETURNED!!" the villagers said when they noticed Sasuke. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo's eyes are blinked in incredulity. Sasuke, however, sharpened in anger.

"Sasuke-sama, do you like what we did to the demon's den?" one of the villager dare said, obviously oblivious to the killing intent around them.

"…" Sasuke can't say anything. He could feel his cursed seal acting up, resonated by his anger. He knows more than to lose control right now.

"How dare you…," a voice said. Near the entrance, an angry Tsunade could be seen. "How dare you say his name in dishonor in front of me," she said.

"Ho.. Hokage-sama..," the villagers said, cowering in front of their leader.

"Kakashi-sensei, take Sasuke… and his team, out. We…," Sakura stopped. She scanned the villager and the angry Tsunade, "…will clean this place up. I'm sure it'll be finish at dusk," she said. Kakashi nodded in understanding. He drags Sasuke and his team outside, pass the villagers. "Just don't forget to give the one that wrote those to me," he said before he disappeared. Sakura just nodded.

The one that is guilty for the writing become paler than Orochimaru himself.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"What was that? I've never felt killing intent that high," Suigetsu said. Kakashi made no sound to reply, so is Sasuke. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu look at each other in confused stare, before turn their attention back to their guard.

"Can you explain something?" Suigetsu asked in exasperation. "Why don't you ask your team leader? He was his best friend," Kakashi said simply. Sasuke then glares at him.

"Sasuke?" Karin asked softly. "Sasuke… just who is he? We all can feel your killing intent when that villager asked that question. Who is Naruto?" Juugo asked. Kakashi gave Sasuke a calm stare, to reassure him. Like it or not, he has been his sensei once, after all.

"… Like what I've said. He was my friend, my best friend," Sasuke answered monotonously. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo clearly not satisfied by his explanation. However, before they can voice their dissent, Kakashi suddenly stopped and talk.

"I hope you don't mind ramen. Because, that's the only thing you can get right now for lunch," he said. Sasuke stiffened. In front of them, the infamous ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen stand, standing with all its might.

"… Do we even have a choice?" Suigetsu said. "Well, yes. Eat here or not to eat at all," Kakashi said back in his cheerful tone. But, Sasuke knows better. He know that his sensei still have the urge to go back and torture those villager once and for all.

Sasuke feels uncertain, but he follows Kakashi to inside the stand. He then followed by Karin, then Suigetsu, and Juugo.

"Wel… Oh, hello there, Kakashi-san. And who are those guys behind y…" Teuchi's sentence stopped midway when he sees Sasuke, and three unfamiliar faces. He then frowned right away.

"May I help you, Uchiha-san?" Teuchi said bitterly, clearly dissent to have Sasuke in his shop. Sasuke realize that, but he keeps his emotionless mask.

"Yes, please. May I have… Beef ramen, please?" Sasuke ordered. Teuchi nodded shortly. The others also ordered then.

"And, you? The usual?" Teuchi asked when it was Kakashi's turn. Kakashi just nodded. Teuchi then went back to make the ordered Ramen.

"Hey, why is he seemed to hate you? Totally different to the villagers we encounter at the apartment," Suigetsu asked quietly to Sasuke. "… Naruto was his best customer. To make it simple, everyone that loves Naruto will hates me, and everyone that hates Naruto will loves me," Sasuke said uninterested. Suigetsu just raised his eyebrow.

Their food came not long after. While eating, Sasuke couldn't help but to think about the Itachi, and Naruto.

_'Looks like, I can never dispel the illusion Itachi gave me. I can never see his illusion, his tricks. It seems, I have to learn more about him, then. And, Naruto's words…'_ His word keeps on ringing in his head.

_"If you wish for revenge, an equally hard blow will be dealt back to yourself"_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"… I know that you know where Naruto and Hinata are," Tsunade said seriously. Jiraiya just look at her silently before let out a sigh.

"Even if I know, it won't change a thing. They won't come back, and you know that," Jiraiya said. Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. "I know… but I want to see him, even for just a little bit. Or at least to know, how is he right now. Even though he won't admit it, Hiashi also misses Hinata. He is sorry for what he said to her. No matter what, he is still his father."

"… Right now, I'm the only one they trust for now, and I don't want to ruin that. Just… wait for another few years. I'll make something up, okay?" Jiraiya said in attempt to cheer her up. Tsunade just nodded weakly.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When Kakashi, Sasuke, and the rest of team 'Hebi' arrived back, the apartment magically returned to its normal state. Even Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo blinked at amazement.

Sakura then appeared from the kitchen and walk towards them and whisper something to Kakashi. He nodded and leave in puffs of smoke.

"Me and the others will be the one that guard you tonight. Sleep anywhere you wish, as long as it's still in our range of sight," is all what she said before she went back to the kitchen.

Sasuke just walk silently to Naruto's old room, leaving the others behind. The rest of team Hebi chooses to sleep in the living room. Karin is actually wanted to sleep in the same room as Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't let her. He said he wanted to be alone tonight.

At Naruto's old room, he sees that everything is still there, as if Naruto never left. Even his orange attire is in the wardrobe. The only thing that is missing in his room is his weapons, and the picture of the old team 7.

_'What am I going to do now… mother? I lost my brothers, because of my own blindness…'_ he thought bitterly, as a lone tear fall from his eye.

_

* * *

_

Sapphire09: Soo... How is it? hope it's not crappy... Or weird....

tell me if I can make this chapter better, and sorry for the bad grammar ....

ADDITION: I've changed the chapter!! Nothing much, just some sentences...


	4. 03 The Organization

Sapphire09 : Here you go ! New chapter. Warning : Time Skip ^^

Once again, sorry for any grammar mistakes and other things that may annoy you.

* * *

**xXxSPICAxXx  
**_by Sapphire09_

* * *

**The Organization**

It have been four years after the truth revealed, four years after Sasuke came back to Konoha, three and a half years after Sasuke managed to gain the trust of his old friend and old mentor, three and a half years after Sasuke finally accept the whole truth of his brother, and six years after Naruto and Hinata left.

The rest of team Hebi agreed to work under Konoha, and they quite like it. Karin became one of the medics in Konoha hospital, Suigetsu went in team 8 to replace Hinata and Juugo work under Ibiki, since he was one of the people that have killing intent rivaling Sasuke's.

But, just because the others already accept Sasuke back, doesn't mean they give up on Naruto and Hinata. Every time they had mission outside Konoha, they always tried to find information on Naruto and Hinata. But, even until now, they still haven't got the slightest bit of clue on them. They all just led by false hope and sheer determination.

Jiraiya that saw their will to find Naruto and Hinata felt pity and guilty for a bit. Letting out a heavy sigh, he mutters to himself before disappeared from view. "I hope they'll accept this time."

* * *

**~Unknown Place~**_  
_

Sound of steady footstep can be heard from outside of a huge room. The room is dark, purely dark, even though that it still daytime. A slow breathing could be heard from somewhere inside the huge room. The door then opened, letting the light shine through some part of the room. A figure then could be seen, sleeping on a queen-sized bed, covered by blanket to chest level, with thin book covering the figure's face, and arms behind the figure's head.

The one that opened the door walks in before closing the door. The room then becomes dark again the minute the door was shut tightly. The figure on the bed made no sign of realizing that someone else is in the room.

The newcomer walks without a sound toward the sleeping figure. Just when the newcomer's right hand is about to touch the sleeping figure, another hand slaps the hand away, hard. The newcomer then fell down, grabbing the nearest curtain just before falling totally to the cold hard floor. The curtain then opened, letting the sunlight shine through the window. The light also illuminates the newcomer's face, revealing his white long spiky hair and a red tear streak under each eye.

"What do you want, Jiraiya?" the sleeping figure said, starting to remove the book from his face. However, his face is still covered by the darkness. He then took a sitting position, the bloody red blanket that covered him fall from his chest level to his stomach level, revealing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt. However, his face is still in the dark, since the light didn't reach his face.

Chuckling, Jiraiya then get back on his feet. "Your reflexes gotten better," he said as he clears up imaginational dust from his sleeve. The figure on the bed, however, does not seem satisfied. His sky blue eyes flashed in the dark.

"Get to the point, please. There have to be more," he said impatiently. Jiraiya then chuckling again, but a glare from those blue orbs stops him.

"Okay, okay. I'm here just to ask you about what I ask you last time," Jiraiya said in defeat. Those blue eyes then closed before the figure turns his head away from Jiraiya.

"My answer is the same," he said in monotone. Jiraiya's shoulder drooping. "C'mon! You know you need them!"

"My answer is still no, Jiraiya," he said again, still impassively. But, there's a bit of uncertainty in his voice. Jiraiya sighed in exasperation. "You know that all of you need help soon! I can understand that you don't want their help, but I also know that you need their help!" he said. "Ever since that incident, you've become very distant…"

There's silent before Jiraiya speaks again in afterthought, "… and they really missed you all."

There's a minute of silence before the figure get down from the bed, walking towards the opened window. He then stays there, his back towards Jiraiya. His spiky blonde hair illuminated by the sunlight, also with his sky blue eyes. His paled skin is what makes Jiraiya frowned a little.

"Fine, but they have to heal us completely in return," he said, not looking toward Jiraiya. Jiraiya smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure they send their best medic. That boy will love to meet you again after these 2 years," Jiraiya said before he leaves.

When Jiraiya left, he then walks toward the drawer near the bed. On top of it, there's a necklace with green crystal as the pendant. He grabs it with his right hand and observes it.

"Maybe I can finally return this to her, eh?" he muttered. His blue eyes then darted towards the thin book on the bed. He then puts the necklace back before take the book with his left hand.

"This book is useless," he said as he throws it back to the bed.

* * *

**~Konohagakure no Sato~**

"Mission to an unknown land?!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai, a replacement member for team 7 since three years and 7 months ago, gathered in the Hokage's Office. They were all called because they were told that there's a mission for them. They were all surprised to know that they'll send to an unknown land outside the Elemental Land.

"Yes. Jiraiya is the one that requested this mission. He'll take you to that country, guide you, and tell you what to do. I accept his request only because we need their help on fighting against the mysterious, yet dangerous criminals that appeared in Iwagakure few months ago," Tsunade explained.

"Wait, wait a minute. Who were 'they'?" Sakura asked curiously.

"They were the organization that centered in this 'unknown land'," Jiraiya appeared suddenly. "What kind of organization?" Sasuke asked, unfazed. Jiraiya loves to appear without warning lately, so they already used to it.

"This organization called 'Spica'. They were an international organization. They helped countries throughout the world. From one of my sources, I've found out that the mysterious criminals that are right now in Iwa have some connection with this organization. That is why I want to send a team to go to this unknown land and work together with Spica," Jiraiya explained.

A few months ago, a group of mysterious criminals suddenly appeared in Iwagakure. What surprise them is that those group 'bought' half of the Earth country, including Iwagakure. That makes Iwa works under those criminals. How are those criminals can buy half of the land is still a mystery.

On who or where they came from is still a very big question mark. What they knew on the group is that they were very dangerous, very strong, and ruthless. However, their ability is unknown, since they hire the ninja from Iwa to do their dirty work. They knew they were strong from the answer of the Iwa Nins that they managed to capture.

The bottom line is that they were as, if not more dangerous than Akatsuki was.

"Are they trustworthy?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, they are. In fact, I have all of my faith in them," Jiraiya said surely. Knowing that, none of them dares to object. Jiraiya was not the person to give away his trust so easily. If they can get Jiraiya's whole faith, then they really are trustworthy.

Sai, however, look at Jiraiya with wide eyes.

"What's the matter, Sai?" Jiraiya asked carelessly, and smirking. "You mean… Spica…Organization? That Spica Organization?" he asked in disbelief. The smirking Jiraiya just nodded. "You're… You're not lying, right?" he asked suspiciously. "Nope," Jiraiya answered shortly.

Just then, Sai gives his smile, real smile. Not fake or pretend, but one real smile. The one that knew him, blinked for several times upon seeing that.

"I accept this mission. I'll be ready to go in 10 minutes," Sai said eagerly as he goes towards his apartment. His real smile still plastered on his face.

After Sai left the office, Jiraiya turned his attention back to remaining ninjas. "So, how about the rest of you?" he asked. No one answered, before Neji finally speaks.

"How come Sai knew about this organization?" he asked curiously. A smiling Sai is already a common sight, but for him to smile a real smile, is very rare, almost never.

"He knew about the Organization because 2 years ago, he had a mission from Danzo to find out about the Unknown Land. He's been curious about it, so he ordered Sai to ask me to bring him along. I actually didn't want to, but I'm afraid that it'll raise suspicions. So, I agreed. But, whaddaya know, 5 months in there could change him for the better. He actually made friends there," Jiraiya explained.

"You know, you're wasting your time here. You can explain the other things later, right?" Tsunade said.

"Oh, yeah!! We have to go now. You have 2 hours to prepare everything. I'll wait near the gate," Jiraiya said before he leaves. They then go to their respected place and prepare everything they will need for the mission. After they're done, they went straight to the gate.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go! We'll go to Suna first. Our transportation is in there," Jiraiya said as he walks forward towards the gate.

"Going for a mission?" Kotetsu asked when they pass the guards. "Yeah," Sakura said. "Where to?" the Izumo asked.

"Sunagakure," Jiraiya cut before Sakura said anything. "Good luck then. Tell us if you find any clue for where that prankster is, okay?" Kotetsu said again. True, both of them missed the mischief that Naruto brings. Without him, the village seemed even duller than it already was.

"Of course," Sakura said. All of them then off to Suna.

* * *

~**Sunagakure no Sato**~

"Kazekage-sama, there's someone that would like to meet you," a chuunin guard said. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Bring him in."

A man then came through the door. He had black spiky hair, onyx eye, and his right face has slight traces that it has crushed once. He wears an eye patch for his left eye, and quite unusual outfit. He wears a beige spandex shirt and brown cargo pants that have other zippers and chains here and there. He also wears a black unzipped jacket with orange borders and a weird shape on the chest part in red, also in similar style as his pants. He wears a chain necklace with the same weird shape as the pendant.

"You?" Gaara asked in surprise. The newcomer then grinned.

"_Ou_." (1)

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama, why must we go to Suna first?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Our transportation will wait in Suna. I don't know why there, but they asked us to wait there," Jiraiya answered simply.

"Can you tell us more about this organization?" Neji asked. "Sorry, but the one that will explain about it is not me, but our guide later," Jiraiya answered.

"Guide?"

"Yes. The transportation that we're going to use is owned by one of the organization member, and not for public. So, of course there will be someone from the organization that will pick us up," Jiraiya explained again.

"Is that organization really that isolated?" Shikamaru asked lazily. "Yes. Their security is very tight, and guarded with high technology. There's also no weak member. In my opinion, the weakest member in that organization has the same ability as a high chuunin," Jiraiya said. All of them stare at him in awe.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've seen them myself. They really are strong," Sai answered.

"Oh, yeah. In our stay there, we won't stay at hotel or motel. We'll stay at one of the member's house. I asked… my friend, to let us stay. So, you better behave," Jiraiya said.

"Your friend?" Kakashi asked. "Who?"

"That person is one of the best captains, and has much influence in the organization. The point is that person is an important member. So, if you want to gain their trust easily, you better behave; try to look as tidy as possible, and presentable," Jiraiya explained.

"I think that won't be too hard," Neji said. "I and Sasuke can help you all with formal etiquettes and others."

"That person also lives with two more people. They were teammates. One is also a captain and the other is a vice-captain. All three of them are very influenced in the organization. Three of them also members of the special force in the Organization"

"Wait. What do you mean by 'also a captain'?" Kakashi asked, confused. "Our guide will explain it," Jiraiya answered shortly.

Looking up to the sky, he notices that it almost noon. "Come on. Our transportation won't wait forever," Jiraiya said as he picks up the pace, and the others followed.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, a team from Konoha has arrived," a chuunin guard said. Gaara just nodded. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji then came in to the office. All of them, besides Jiraiya and Sai are all fidgety when they arrived at the office. Well, it's not a secret that Gaara blamed them for Naruto's disappearance.

"I take that you're here because you're going to the Spica Organization HQ?" Gaara asked without looking up from his paper works. Jiraiya nodded. Gaara then stop his work and start to inspect his drawer. He then pulls out a silver fox pendant. It's very beautiful and artistic.

"I made it using my own sand. Give it to… the first division captain. I want to thank him for what he did to our village in the past years. I believe you have the connection, right Jiraiya-sama?" Gaara said. Jiraiya smiled and nodded. "By the way, the guy you were looking for is waiting just outside the walls of Suna. I'll take you there."

Gaara then stands up and lead them outside. He takes them to the northern part of the village, outside the village walls. There, they saw a gigantic airship, painted in perfect combination of white, beige, orange, red, and black.

"What is that thing?" Sakura asked in awe. As they come closer, they realize how big it was. If compared to the gigantic thing, they seemed like ants. "It's even bigger than 5 elephants combined," Sakura said again. Gaara just keep on walking until they arrived right in front of it.

"Where is he?" Jiraiya asked. "Weird… He is supposed to wait here since 2 hours ago," Gaara said lowly, much to himself. Just then, they feel the temperature rises slightly. A pillar of fire appeared behind them, and a person emerged from inside the pillar. When the fire dies down, they can see clearly, who is standing.

The man has black spiky hair, onyx eye, and his right face has slight traces that it has crushed once. He wears an eye patch for his left eye, and quite unusual outfit. He wears a beige spandex shirt and brown cargo pants that have other gears here and there, also goggles that putted around his neck. He also wears a black unzipped jacket with orange borders and a weird shape on the chest part in red, also with similar gears with his pants here and there. He wears a chain necklace with the same weird shape as the pendant.

"_Frana ryja oui paah?_ (2) You were supposed to be here since two hours ago," Gaara said in slight irritation. The Konoha nin, except Jiraiya and Sai, raised their eyebrow for the weird language. That guy just grinning sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. "_Cunno_,(3) Kazekage-sama. You see, in my way here, I met a very cute little kitty that stuck on a tall tree that is on fire. I just can't help but to save it. After I save the cat, I give it back to the owner, but the owner is a very old lady that…"

"…shut it," Gaara said, irritated. The Konoha Nin can't help to notice the similarities of the guy's excuses with a certain jounin's. Kakashi, however, feels a bit uncomfortable for the similarity. Jiraiya laughing openly. "Now you know how the hell annoying it is to face Kakashi's tardiness."

"Yeah… Very annoying…"

"Hey, I'm still here! By the way, do you have any question to ask?" the man turned to the rest of the Konoha nin.

"Who are you? And what is that?" Neji asked as he points on the guy, then to the airship.

"He's your guide. He is the one that made this airship. By the way, this gigantic thing in front of you called an airship," Gaara answered. "_Yht vun oui,_(4) try to be punctual. I believe _he _already told you that." He then leaves using his sand to take him away back to his office.

The guy just chuckled slightly, before he turned to them. "_Ou. So hysa ec _Obito.(5)Nice to meet you, Konoha nin. And it's good to see you again, Jiraiya, Sai," he said in a mix of Japanese and Al Bhed. "It's good to see you too," Jiraiya replied. Sai just smiled. The others, however, scrunch their face in confusion. "What language is that?" Sakura whispered to Neji. Neji shrugs his shoulders. "Never heard of it," he whispered back.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura whispered. He also shrugs his shoulder.

"_Lusa, lusa. Kad eh du dra yencreb_.(6) We don't have much time, I'm sure you understand?" he said in another mix. "Of course. Everyone, he said we have to go in to the airship now. We don't have much time," Jiraiya said. He then saw that Kakashi's face is a bit unusual, probably because his look that looks like Obito, if he lived, and the similar name. Jiraiya smiled grimly then.

"Come on," Jiraiya said once more. Just then, Kakashi seems snapped out from his daydreaming. All of them then walk inside the airship. It then started to take off.

Inside, the spiky black haired person takes them to the cabin, engine room, and, to the bridge.

"…and, here's the bridge. We control this baby from here. Now, shall I explain about Spica now?" he said. "Yes, please," Neji said. The person then nodded. Before the person can explain further, Kakashi speak to him.

"Can you tell me your name again?" he asked. The person blinked twice before he answered. "Sure. _Dra hysa ec _Obito (7)," he said. Jiraiya sighed heavily.

"He said his name is Obito, Kakashi," Jiraiya said. "Oh. What a coincidence. Obito also have spiky black hair… onyx eyes… and… one eye… missing…," Kakashi said slowly ash he turned back to the person and observe him more carefully. He realized that there are too many similarities just for a coincidence.

Obito then realize his expression. He knew he can't keep it for long, but he can't say anything. He then sighed heavily, before saying, "I know what you're thinking right now, but I can't tell you anything. All data about me are classified, and can't be disclosed without the Leader's permission. So please, don't ask anything, Kakashi," he said in whisper that only Kakashi that hear it.

"Is everyone in the organization can speak Japanese as well as you do?" Sakura asked. Obito shakes his head. "Not everyone. Actually, I was chosen as your guide because of my ability to speak in your language and my relationship with the Captain."

Before anyone can say something, he speaks again. "Now, I'll explain about the organization. Spica Organization is an organization led by a Leader, has nine divisions and one special force. Each divisions are specialized in different area.

First Division specialized in strength, and considered as the strongest division in organization. That is why the captain of the first division often becomes the Leader's right hand. Only the strongest and have high leadership that can become the captain. The first division consists of the masters of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. However, the captain this time is quite… special. This time captain is a multi-talented person. But, the thing is, the captain is having a problem with own health, so maybe you'll be accompanied by the lieutenant most of the time.

The Second Division specialized in Investigation and Negotiation. Their members have high IQ and all of them counted as geniuses. Usually, they always sent to solve the unsolved cases and mysteries around the world or as strategist in battlefield. The captain is the one that can unite them and the smartest. However, most of the time, the ability to socialize and bring everyone together were more counted. The Second Division is always considered as the smartest division. The captain is also a best friend of the first division captain.

The Third Division works in Illusion and Mind Manipulation. All of them were able to create illusions and hypnotizing. Before you accuse anything, all of them were trustworthy, since we only receive people who we can trust. In addition, they never try to manipulate our minds, since all of the captains and the first five seats know how to prevent it. Since it is useless to try to manipulate unimportant members, they never try. The captain has the ability to create the Illusion that felt so real we can feel the pain. The Third Division captain also very close with the First Division captain and the captain is also my distant relative. Too bad, right now the captain is not in a very good condition too, and seems to be worsened everyday. The Third Division is can be considered as the trickiest and cunning division.

The Fourth Division works in Medical Duties and Healing. The Fourth Division captain has a very high medical ability, but unfortunately, the captain is not present right now. The captain has been on duty in the city of Dalmasca ever since a year ago, and won't be coming back for another few months. The captain has been very busy lately. Right now, the one in charge is the third seat, since the lieutenant is also in a very ill condition. The lieutenant also has a close relationship with the First and Third Division captains.

The Fifth Division is specialized in Weapon Combat. They are similar to the First Division, but they use weapon. It is the division for Weapon Masters and Mistresses. The captain is a very master of weapon. However, even in weaponry, the First Division captain has greater skill in weapon than the current Fifth Division captain, though the difference is not really noticeable. This division consists of people with high agility and accuracy.

The Sixth Division specialized in Invention and Weaponry. I am the captain of the Sixth Division. We work in inventing things like this airship and the other technology and machines. We also invent most of the weapon that the organization uses and the security system. We're the creative one in the organization.

The Seventh Division is specialized in Disguise and Information Gathering. They were the one who finds the complete information on the subjects. Like a spy or an interrogator. The captain is a master of Disguise and also a guy who can get any information he wanted. They're the sneaky one in the organization.

The Eighth Division is specialized in … Well, you wouldn't understand if you don't see for yourselves, so I'll leave it at that. I'll also leave the special force for your host later. The First Division captain knows more about those divisions than me. Also, you'll be explained on how the team system works," Obito ended.

"From what you told us, it seems the First Division captain is a strong and a great person," Neji said. Obito nodded. "Yes, of course. As strangers, you were lucky that the captain let you stay," Obito said again.

"Hey… How come the First and the Third Division Captain fallen ill? And also the Fourth Division Lieutenant? If they're strong, it couldn't be only because of poison, right?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "Could it be because of old age?" Sakura stated without thinking. Jiraiya and Sai snorted, while Obito look at them ridiculously. Obito then sighed and rolled his eyes. He decided to let it drop.

_'If only they knew…'_ three of them thought.

"There's still plenty of time before we reach Altaira City. You can take a rest in the cabin. We'll call you when we're about to arrive." Jiraiya nodded and pushed them out to the cabin.

When they reached the cabin, Jiraiya locked the door and sighed heavily.

Suddenly remembered something, Sasuke asked the very question Jiraiya hate to answer. "Hey, didn't the Kazekage tell you to give that silver fox pendant to the First Division captain? He said that he made it himself from his own sand. Is the First Division captain is the Kazekage's close friend or it's only for politic?"

"Yes, and no, and I won't say anything more," Jiraiya said. "Now get to rest and change your clothes with the one already prepared for you to blend in. You smell like dirt," Jiraiya said before the door closed and hide him from view. "Wai-," Sasuke tried to stop him, but the door is shut tightly. When he opens it, Jiraiya was nowhere to be found. He then closes the door again and sighed.

Sai observes them and decided to leave them alone in their thoughts. He can only hope they wouldn't find out for now. He went to one of the available bed in the cabin and decided to take a nap.

* * *

After they have their rest, the team then went to the bridge. There, they can see that Obito standing over a wall with a headphone on his ears. The headphones are kind of that covered both of his ears and the wire goes though the thing around his neck.

Obito seemed to notice their stares so he plugs out the headphone from the player and show the thing that he wear like a necklace to them.

"This thing is called 'portable player'. It can save up to 5 thousand songs. The headphone is use to hear the songs. I… can't really explain it, so just try it yourself," he said as he lends it to them. He already sets it in speaker, so they all will hear it.

"What kind of song that you like?" Obito asked. "…Anything will do fine," Sasuke said flatly. He is excited to try this 'portable player', but he has to keep his face impassive. Obito then try to find a perfect song from the player. After he found a perfect song, he presses play. The Konoha ninjas then can hear an intro is played, before they hear a voice that distinctly familiar.

_Memories concern_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

Yeah, truly familiar, but they can't place whose voice is that. It's as if they heard it before, yet they didn't. Most just shrugs it off as a coincidence.

_You all assume_

_I'm safer in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

Sasuke knows whose voice is that, yet he also doesn't know. It's hard to describe.

_I don't want to be the one_

_Who battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

For Neji, the voice is also very similar, but like Sasuke, he also couldn't place it. Sakura, however noticed why. It's distinctly similar to _his_ voice.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Kakashi also listening intently, since the voice is distinctly similar to the voice of someone that has been missing years ago. Shikamaru then joins them only because he is too curious on the device.

_Cultured my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

He has to agree. The singer's voice is similar, but there's something different in his voice.

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

"_Lybdyeh! Fa'na ymsucd ynnejat!"_ (8)one of the underlings said suddenly, startling all of the ninjas. Kakashi then give back the portable player to Obito before he turns it off.

"_Knayd! Ubah ib dra talg. E fyhd du cruf ed du dra kiacdc,"_ (9) Obito replied back as he turned the player off. The others but Sai and Jiraiya can't understand a word they said.

_"Oac, cen!"_ (10) the underling said as he back to his place. Obito then turn back to them and said, "We're almost there. The land is already sighted. Come with me. I'll take you to the deck."

Jiraiya nodded. Obito then start to walk in front of them and taking some kind of lift. "Come on," Jiraiya said to them. He then followed Obito to the lift. "Don't worry. All you need to do is to stand in the lift. It won't eat," Sai said as he walks into the lift.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said. He then walks over to the lift, followed by Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and then Kakashi. "And up we go!" Obito said as the lift door closed and take them upwards.

When the door opened, they only see a wall and a dark room. Obito then push some buttons on the control panel beside the wall in front of them, and the wall rises up. The wind then blows hard and the light shines from outside the just opened wall, illuminating the dark room. After their eyes adjusted to the light, they see that Obito, Jiraiya, and Sai already in front of them.

They then walk toward them. They then realize that they were outside. They can see the sea of clouds around them. Shikamaru stares around him at awe, never expect to see his favorite clouds that close. The others also never thought that they actually flying above the clouds.

"Watch your step. Once you fall, you're dead. I believe you have the idea on how high you are right now?" Obito said as he keeps on walking to upfront. Oh, they have the idea, alright.

"Be careful. It's windy up here and slippery, too," Jiraiya said while Sai just keep on walking. "Put chakra to your feet, just like when you do in tree climbing exercise to keep your feet planted to the floor. Though it will be harder since the wind is very hard up here," he added.

They did like what they were told. It is quite hard, but they managed, anyway. They then start to walk further, care fully watch their own step. It would be stupid if they died just because they were tripped, utterly stupid.

"Look in front of you," Jiraiya said to them. Slowly, they lift their head to see what Jiraiya asked. They have to say that the scene in front of them is magnificent, and truly the first time they see something like it. All of them can't help but to widened their eyes and some even have their jaw hanged.

"Everyone, I present to you, the Floating City of Altaira!" Obito said.

In front of them, they can see a big city, floating, and surrounded by clouds, with sunset as the background. The city is also protected by something that looks like transparent spherical barrier. The city itself is big, nothing like what they have seen before.

"We'll arrive soon. C'mon, let's go back to the bridge. You don't want' to be caught between the barriers, believe me. Someone tried that once, and then we have to castrate him, literally," Obito said as he motioned them to go back to inside the airship, with Jiraiya and Sai leading them. The last one to leave is him and Kakashi.

"Is it… really you?" Kakashi suddenly said. Obito looks towards him, his looks indifferent. "Excuse me?" Obito said.

"Is it really you, Obito?" Kakashi start again. His eyes faced downwards, "…Or you just someone that has the same name and has looks like him?"

Obito fell silent for awhile. He opened his mouth slightly, as in answering, but he quickly close it again. "Sorry, Kakashi," he said at last in nothing more than a mere whisper. "C'mon. We need to land soon," he said as he leaves him to his thoughts. After a few moments, he followed him back to the bridge.

* * *

Glossary:

(1) "Yo."

(2) "Where have you been?

(3) "Sorry,

(4) "And for you,

(5) "Yo. My name is Obito

(6) "Come, come. Get in to the airship.

(7) The name is Obito

(8) "Captain! We're almost arrived!"

(9) "Great! Open up the deck. I want to show it to the guests,"

(10) "Yes, sir!"

Sapphire09 : For everyone that wondering, yes. That's the Al-Bhed Language. If I forgot to tell you, I'll tell you now. There will be some crossover -minor crossover- with Final Fantasy X, X-2, and XII. However, that doesn't mean I'll put the characters in here, no. I only use some places and the magic thingies. Some places, like Altaira City, I made it myself, taken from the idea of Bhujerba, but different.

Now... please don't complain about the grammar... I know it sucks....

For the time skip... I already thought about that throughly. I want to get to the main story soon, so I skip the part where Sasuke is trying to bond with his other friends, trying to find Naruto through his mission, yadda... yadda... because there are already many fics about that. Go see one if you're wondering. Typically the same, anyway...

By the way... Until I can think up some better ideas, I hope you can be satisfied by this chapter. I'm sorry if it's a weird chapter...


	5. 04 The Meeting

**Sapphire09: **I wonder when I last updated this...

**

* * *

**

**xXxSPICAxXx  
**_by Sapphire09_

* * *

**The Meeting**

"This is the Aerodome, a place to port airships, private or public airship," Obito said after they land and come out from the airship. The Konoha ninja can't help but to stare in awe to what they see. Airships parking in different part of the Aerodome, few airships look just the same, few other totally different.

The Aerodome itself is huge. There are also attendants in front of every part of the harbor. They almost thought that they're dreaming, since almost everything is very foreign to them.

"Come on. Our picker is waiting at the North Gate," Obito said as he led them to the North gate. They keep glancing around them when they walk. They notice that there are many… human-like-but-not-entirely-human creatures around them.

There's one group that consist of human-like creatures but have blue skin, pout, a horn on their forehead and around twice their size. There's also other that have long rabbit ears, with long limb and pointed feet, though there's not many of them, only one or two.. Then, there are also creatures that have pom-pom bobbing atop of their heads and bat-like wings on their back, standing on their two feet or floating around. There are also some other creatures that have lizard-like appearance or boar-like. At least the outfits that people wear weren't that weird. Not too different, at least. But, still…

"Am I seeing things?" Sakura whispered to her teammates. "If you are, then so are we," Shikamaru muttered. Kakashi can't believe for what he sees. Ninja is supposed to expect the unexpected, but this is just ridiculous! Jiraiya, Sai, and Obito can only chuckled inwardly for their expression.

"Aah, Hello Obito… and Mr. Jiraiya also Mr. Sai?" a feminine voice said when they were outside the Aerodome, but the voice said it in slightly weird accent. They turned towards the source of voice. There, a female with silver long hair that falls to her hips and long rabbit ears, with dark skin is standing near them. She wore white long wide-sleeves with silver breastplate with white cloth that fall to her knees, making it looks like a mini dress. She also wore silver stiletto heels.

"Ah, Miss Lynn. It's good to see you," Jiraiya said politely, when Sai just bowed. The other ninjas can't help but to stare at her in bewilderment.

Jiraiya then fake a cough and makes them realize that they have been staring. They then bowed in apologize. She only chuckled a little and asked, "My my, they are some cuties. Are they the representative that you have been talking about?" she asked politely again.

"Yes. They are. Would you like a brief introduction?" Jiraiya offered. "That will be lovely," she said. Jiraiya then gestures them to introduce their self. So Kakashi begins.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said indifferently.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you," she said cheerfully.

"Hyuuga Neji. It's nice to see you," he said politely but still stoically.

"Troublesome… Nara Shikamaru," he grumbled.

As all of them introduce their self, Lynn smile began to fade as each of them said their name. After Shikamaru introduced himself, Lynn's smile is nothing more but a restrained small smile, only in order to be polite. She then turns to Jiraiya and walks up to him.

"Mr. Jiraiya, can you please explain the reason why you choose them? Sai, I can understand. But them?" she asked not too nicely in whisper, so that the other ninjas can't hear her. Jiraiya then state the reasons without missing a beat, as if he was practiced his answers.

"I choose Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji because of their strength and ability. Shikamaru because of his IQ and Sakura because she is the best medic we have, second only to the Hokage," he said. Lynn narrowed her eyes. "Are there no other better candidates?"

"Nope. They're the best ninjas we can bring," Jiraiya said. Lynn is about to say something, but Obito cut her shortly.

"Just let them be, Lynn. Whether they will be approved or not is not our matter. As long as they can find the cure for the disease, I don't think I have anything to argue," he said. Lynn then sighed lightly. "Very well, then."

She then turned to them again and put another restrained smile. "Well, it seems it's my turn to introduce myself. My name is Lynn from the Viera race. I'm from the Fifth Division and I'm the fourth seat. I have been assigned to take you to the place where you will stay," she said politely.

"Now please, follow me." Lynn begins to walk ahead of them, followed by Obito, Jiraiya and Sai following closely, so they have no choice but to follow them too. After they leave the Aerodome, the can see how big and… _foreign, _the city is. So many things that's new to them. They, or at least Sakura, are hoping they can take a walk around.

"Don't worry. After the deal, _he_ will take you around the city. If the deal is a success, that is," Obito said as if he was reading their mind. Jiraiya, however, looked at him in surprise. "Really!? Wait, did you said that without thinking or _he_ did say that _him_self?"

"Well, _he_ said it himself. However, that can only means that your negotiation won't be easy," he said. The others perk up upon hearing that. "Why? Who's he, anyway?" Neji asked.

"No time to explain. We're here," Lynn cut off their conversation. They have arrived in an empty alley that shaped like a circle not too far from the Aerodome. The size is around 60 inches in diameter. "Here… where…?" Sakura asked when she sees nothing but concrete ground with one human-sized crystal colored in bronze at the middle. "And what is that crystal doing here?" Sakura asked again.

"Now do everything as I said," Lynn said, ignoring Sakura's question.

"Stand closer to me. Don't stand more than 1 meter distance from where I'm standing." The others obeyed, but Obito. He keeps on holding something like an earpiece on his left ear and a cell phone on his right hand while having his eyes narrowed. "That means you too, Obito," Lynn said.

"Lynn… I'll catch up later. I need to make sure on something," he said before he runs away to the city and disappeared from view.

"Where is he going?" Sai asked curiously. Lynn only stared at where Obito headed before answering, "I think to the Central Headquarter. Now, just stand near me and brace yourself. This won't be so pleasant," Lynn said irritated. She then holds out a black crystal and held it closer to the bronze-colored crystal.

"Mirágia Island," she said before a white glowing circle with symbols appeared beneath them. The ninjas were startled when the circle appeared.

"Stay where you are and relax yourself. Don't be stiff or you'll face the effect later," Jiraiya warned before they can jump out from the circle on instinct. Hearing that, they stayed where they are and trying to relax. The black crystal that Lynn held floating to the bronze-colored crystal before it touched and the black crystal turned green. The smaller crystal then molds into the bigger crystal before shining a bright green light when it reached the center of the bigger crystal. The circle then glows green and soon they can feel like they were pulled in every direction. They didn't remember anything after that.

"You guys alright?" they heard Jiraiya asked when they finally come to their senses. Slowly, they open their eyes, to see a worried Jiraiya and a stoic Sai.

"What happened?" Sakura groaned as she gripped her ache head. The others also began to get up. "You guys lose consciousness for awhile there. No surprise, though. It was your first experience with the warping procedure, after all," Jiraiya said as he helps them stand.

"Warping?" Neji asked curiously. "The thing that happened minutes ago? It's a Warping—Teleportation in our term. This place can only be reached by using the crystal, so want it or not, you have to endure it. Don't worry, though. You can rest all you want once we arrive there," Jiraiya said again.

"Now that you're conscious, can we move on now?" Lynn said, making them remember that she's also here. They then look around them. In front of them is a forest, but what lay behind them is a cliff, and they can see the top of Altaira City from where they stand. "What the-!?"

"This island is located separately from the main city, called Mirágia Island. This place is your host's private island. This is also the only floating island existed besides Altaira," Lynn explained. "Our destination is up ahead, deep inside the woods. Now please, follow me," Lynn said as she moves towards the forest.

"Wait, you mean we're not there yet?" Sakura exclaimed. "Why didn't you teleport us straight to the destination? It'll save more time," Sasuke said confusedly. Lynn then glanced back at them. "Too bad it's impossible," she said.

"Huh? Why?" Kakashi asked. Lynn sighed heavily. "You really don't know anything, do you?" she muttered. "Follow me into the woods. You'll understand once you see it."

They then follow her into the forest. Once they stepped into the forest, they can feel the drastic change of atmosphere. _'…Huh?'_

"Look around you," Lynn said after a few steps inside the forest. They're not too far from the entrance, yet in every step they take, the more drastic the atmosphere change. When Lynn asked them to look around, they do as told.

What they see is quite hard to describe, but it seems like aura, or even chakra, that flowing freely in air.

"What you see is called Mist; naturally occurring energy, found in almost all regions of the world, affecting all living things, the climate, and even the land itself. There are marked regional differences in the amount of Mist contained in the atmosphere and soil. While typically invisible to the naked eye, high densities of Mist will occasionally manifest in very visible phenomena like what you currently see. However, the highest concentrations of Mist can do damage, leading to over-rapid changes in the environment, and violent behavior among animals and those more sensitive to the Mist's effects," Lynn explained

"So, that means this place is one of the regions that have high density Mist?" Kakashi confirmed. Lynn nodded. "Yes, but some of the Mist here didn't occurred naturally, but because of your host, the First Division Captain, wanted it. He found a way on how to make the Mist density on the region he wanted higher. That is why I cannot teleport you all straight to the destination, because of the Mist that covered the woods around here acted like a barrier around the house."

"You mean… we have to pass though this heavy atmosphere?" Neji asked. "Of course not. The Captain made a pathway that's free of high density Mist. It's not too far from here. Follow me," Lynn said as she moves out again.

"Hey, how come you're okay from this Mist? It's even hard for us to breathe here," Sakura said while gasping lightly. "Who said that I'm alright? I can only go this far to be comfortable. More than this, I will be _super_ edgy. My kind, the Viera race, is one of the creatures that are sensitive to the effects of the Mist," she said.

"It's all only because that you never encounter Mist like this before," Sai said. "There isn't much Mist to begin with in Elemental Nation, almost none, so it's might hard for you to adapt with this kind of environment. Gradually, you'll get used to it, though."

"Sai is right. It was hard for us in the first time too. So, I don't think it was abnormal. We need to get going, though. You guys are already tired from the teleportation, you'll be fatigued if you stay in the Mist of this density," Jiraiya suggested. "We do need to get there as soon as possible. I'm worried about _them_," Lynn said as she walks away. They began following her then. They were confused by her words, though.

'_Who are_ they_?'_

* * *

**~A hallway somewhere in a silent mansion~**

"You 'lright?" a boy around three years old said to a guy in his eighteen, holding to a red paper ball with both hand and holding it in front of his chest. He has short pitch black hair with long bangs framing his face. He wore black Japanese-syled top and white shorts. He also wore simple straw sandals.

The guy the he's talking to is wearing black turtleneck sleeveless shirt and orange vest that went mid-waist with long sleeve. The vest has silver linings and also silver calligraphy symbols on the back. He wears orange cargo pants with black boots. "Yeah… I'm alright," he said to the boy.

"Don't push yourself too hard, 'kay? You're the only one that's..'alright' right now. I won't know what to do if you're …," he didn't continue, but the older one knew what he is talking about. "You know…. The others left this morning… Missions, they said…," the boy said again. He then looks up to him. "Are you sure you're okay…?"

The guy then put his hand on the boy's head and patting him lightly. Their foreheads are touching.

"Don't worry… Yuu," he said, smiling soothingly. "Let's play again."

Yuu then brightened up. "Then, let's play tag!" he exclaimed happily. He ecstatically running around, but then he suddenly tripped near the fence. His small body slipped through the holes of the wooden fence and automatically, he fell down.

"YUU!!" the guy reached to him, but then suddenly his sight blurred, before he felt a throbbing pain on his head. He then fell down too. He reached Yuu's arm, and he pulled him to his embrace. The unimaginable pain makes him unable to concentrate. Having no time to think on how to stop the falling, he switched their position, so his body can shield the child from the cold, hard floor.

"NARUTO!!!"

And so, they fell straight from the third floor to the first floor.

* * *

Lynn's rabbit-like ears twitched as she stopped abruptly. The group is already halfway towards the destination. Jiraiya that noticed her stopping, asked, "What's wrong?"

Lynn narrowed her eyes before she shake her head and replying, "No. Nothing. It's only my imagination." She then continues walking forward, though she still can't shake the bad feeling she had.

"By the way, where's that pink haired girl?" Lynn asked. They then look around to notice that she isn't anywhere near them.

"Wait, she was here not too long ago!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Where is she!?"

Lynn's eyes widened as her ears caught a girl's scream. "Oh…no. I hope it's not because she met one of the Espers," Lynn said as she began do dash deeper into the woods. The ninjas follow her as fast as they can when they see her dash out of the pathway.

Soon after, they found Sakura paralyzed in fear in front of a giant golem. "A..aahhh…," she breathed as her eyes widened in fear. The golem lift one of its arm and about to hit Sakura, but Sai managed to save her in time. "Sakura-san, snap out of it!" Sai yelled. That woke Sakura out from her paralyzed state. "…Sai..?"

"Ugh!" Lynn growled as she lifts the sleeve of her right arm to reveal a hidden short bow. She then began shooting the golem with it, but to no avail. Sasuke and Neji also began attacking, but their attacks also futile. Shikamaru tried to bind the monster with his Kagemane no jutsu, but it's also fruitless. Sakura, that's already calmed down, went to attack, but she also failed. However, before Jiraiya and Sai can attack, the golem suddenly petrified and runs away.

"Huh?" most of them exclaimed when they see the golem turns and went away. Lynn's senses picked up that there's something that scared the golem. Lynn turned her head behind her, to see just the thing she's afraid to encounter.

"An… Esper…" she breathed. The others also look up in surprise.

There, in front of them, there's something that looks like one weird old geezer standing on an equally weird platform. "That's Exodus, The Judge-Sal, one of the three guardian of this place—WATCH OUT!!" Lynn yelled out when she see that Exodus is preparing to attack using Comet. She quickly pulls the others to where the attack can't reach them, helped by Jiraiya and Sai.

After the attack was done, she quickly attacks using her hidden short bow. Still didn't make much damage, though. The Esper then moving closer to them, and now they can't run away or hide anymore. Just when Exodus is about to attack, they heard a loud bang. The Esper suddenly stopped and falls down.

"Now's your chance! Run! It will be up soon!" someone behind the fallen Esper said. Jiraiya, Sai and Lynn quickly pull the others away, so they didn't have the chance to see their savior.

When they're back at the pathway, they stop to catch their breath.

"Are you guys alright?" the same voice asked. They turned to see the speaker. "Yes, we are. Thank you, you came at the right time, Raphael," Lynn said her gratitude.

Raphael is a guy around 17-18 years old, with short straight dark grey hair. He has red bloodshot eyes, making him looks more menacing. He has stoic facial expression. His outfit is purely in black and silver. He wore black wide-collared shirt with short sleeve that reminds them of Akatsuki cloak, but in pure black and short sleeved, like Sasuke's old shirt. Silver vertical line can be seen right in the middle of the shirt. He also wore black suede gloves and black pants, also black boots. On his collar, there's an emblem shaped in circle, made from pure gold. On it carved a weird symbol that looks like a hanged figure.

"But still… Why are you here?" Lynn asked.

"I suggest that you go in haste. Obito-san contacted me earlier to check on the Captain. He said there might be something that went wrong," he said seriously. Lynn straightened up. "What do you mean?" Jiraiya and Sai also tensed up.

"He called the mansion, but no one's answering. He kept trying for three times," he said. "Wait… the only thing that's possible… could be…" Lynn muttered, before her eyes went wide.

"In the third attempt… he can't connect at all."

"We need to reach the mansion NOW!" Lynn exclaimed as she suddenly dashed through. Raphael is following behind her, followed by the Konoha Ninjas.

"Hey, what happened!?" Sakura asked. Most of them didn't know what's happening, and suddenly they're dashing in a speed that can match Lee! If not because they're top-notch ninjas, they wouldn't be able to catch up.

" I 'dunno, but it seems something happened at the mansion. I think I have an idea, but I can't tell you now…," Jiraiya said. They look at him in curiosity, but decided to ask him later when seeing his worried, but unsure face.

Soon, they're out from the woods and arrived in a clearing with concrete floor. When they look to their front, they see a big mansion that's in a weird, but beautiful design. All of it is painted in white.

"We must hurry!" Lynn said, snapping them out from their trance. They then dashed towards the mansion. Lynn tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Grrh!" she growled in frustration.

"Let me," Raphael said. He took a deep breath, before he kicked the front door open. Lynn and Raphael then rushed inside.

"Is it okay for him to do that…?" Sakura said lowly to the others. She still examining the fallen door, which for her that the word 'gate' will be more suited, considering how big the door is.

"Come on. We need to follow them. I'm kinda worried…" Jiraiya muttered as he and Sai went to follow Raphael and Lynn. "Yeah…," Sai added to himself. Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura soon follow them, out of curiosity then worry. Even Shikamaru is tagging along. He's kinda suspicious on _who_ exactly the host is, and he's hoping that whoever that is, is not the one he had in mind.

'_It'll be suck and very troublesome…,'_ he thinks as he glanced towards Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura. _'Very troublesome, indeed.'_

When the finally catch up to Raphael and Lynn, they notice that both of them are restless. "Why is everything so silent…. Where's everyone…?," Lynn said to herself. They notice that that is true. Everything, ever since they came in, is too silent. No one's complaining about the door, or their rude entrance… Nothing.

"Damn this big mansion!" Raphael said lowly. Anger and worry clearly etched onto his face. "To the hell with it… YUU!!" he yelled as loud as he can. "YUU!!! N—mmph!" his mouth clamped by Jiraiya. "Calm down! Don't-"

"Finding them is more important than that! Who knows what happened to them right now! Especially—" he shouted. Just then, a small rabbit-like creature hopped down and landed right in front of them. It looks like one of the creatures they saw in the A—what was the name again?—dome. Orange pom-pom bobbing atop of its head and a small pair of bat-like wings are visible on its back. The creature wore white shirt with dark-blue overall-like outerwear.

"Please calm down, kupo! Both of them are alright, kupo!" the small creature said in attempt to calm them down. "…Dawn?" Raphael, Jiraiya, and Sai said slowly in mild surprise. The others merely raised their eyebrows. _'What a cute creature!'_ Sakura thought.

"Yes, yes! Don't worry! The little one and the Captain are fine. Both of them are in the Captain's main lounge, kupo!" Dawn said cutely. Jiraiya and Sai sighed in relief.

"Can we see them, Dawn?" Jiraiya asked. The cute rabbit-like creature seemed to think before it nodded.

"I think, kupo. I'll lead you to them, if you want," Dawn said.

"Can we come too?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. "It'll be good if we know the captain now. Who knows when we can meet him, or her, later," he reasoned. He can see Jiraiya gulped.

"Okay," Raphael answered. Shikamaru then see Jiraiya's surprised face. "But, we'll have our eyes on you. If we think you did, or said something we think inappropriate, we will make you leave by force," Raphael said again, now with venom. The ninjas nodded in agreement.

"_Are you sure about this?" _Jiraiya whispered to Raphael. He only nodded surely.

"_After all, they are bound to know. Sooner or later won't change anything."

* * *

_

**Sapphire09: **I'm very sorry for not updating this. I have my focus on Conflicts and Thousands of Masks...

I hope you'll still want to review....


End file.
